iJoin a Convent
by Aaerial15
Summary: Sam's mother has decided that her daughter has become too much of a burden. Her solution to the problem is to send her to a convent to become a nun. But things are not what they seem, and Sam has been hiding a terrible secret.
1. Mom's Bright Idea

**iJoin a Convent**

_**An iCarly Fan fic**_

_Author's note: I do not own the characters in this story, just the situations involved. All characters are the property of Nickelodeon._

**Ch.1 Mom's bright Idea**

Jane Puckett had never been a perfect mother. She had two daughters, one of whom she rarely saw. They were twins. Melanie was away at boarding school, getting the top notch grades she was known for. Sam lived with her mother, went to Ridgeway High School, and barely passed. She was a rebel, that one. The two never got along. Sam was constantly in trouble at school. Mrs. Puckett felt her daughter was a disappointment. She had just bailed her daughter out of Juvenile detention when Sam had squirted hot mustard in a foreign dignitary's eyes.

The truth of the matter was that Jane saw herself in Sam, and that made her jealous. She felt she needed to break Sam of her spirit, and she had just the ideal way to do it. The fine she'd had to pay for her daughter's recent episode with the law left her short of money. She wanted to go to the casino this month, but you have to have money to do that, and she was fresh out. Something needed to be done. Besides, it was high time Sam got some comeuppance for the way she behaved.

She'd thought long and hard, and found the perfect thing to knock Sam down a peg. The Puckett family was strictly religious. At least, they had been when she was a child. Her parents had raised her as catholic, and it drove her nuts. She knew Sam didn't exactly commit to the existence of a god, and that made this all the more fun. She'd went to a book store earlier in the day and bought Sam a "going away" present. The girl in question had just arrived home from school. She normally went to her friend Carly's.

Today was different. When Sam went to school, she was given strict instructions to come straight home when it ended. "We have something important to talk about," her mother had said. Inwardly, Sam was happy. Maybe her mother was finally going to step up to the plate and actually give a crap about her daughter. "I'm home, Mom!" With a toss of her backpack, Sam announced herself. "What's so important. I have to go to Carly's to rehearse iCarly tonight." Jane shook her head no.

"First things first," she said. She presented Sam with a wrapped present. Sam eyed it suspiciously. "Uh, Mom, it's not my birthday for another like, four months," Sam said. Her mother nodded. "You think I don't know when my daughter's birthday is?" she asked. Sam shook her head no. "It's not that, just what's the occasion?" Sam asked. "I'll tell you after you open it," her mother answered. Sam reluctantly took the present, and slowly tore the wrapping paper. She was surprised at what was inside.

"It's a bible. Seriously?" Sam was confused. She didn't really go for religion. She didn't even go to church. To her, it was just another place full of Nubs. Mrs. Puckett nodded. "I think I should tell you, today was your last day of school," she began. Sam eyed her mother angrily. "Where are you going with this?" she asked. Her mother hesitated before answering, "You're also quitting that web-thingy you do," she told her with authority. Sam's jaw hit the floor. "First of all, it's iCarly. And second, I'm not quitting." Sam was mad now.

"Yes you are, because this weekend you're moving out." There was a certain deliberation in her mother's tone. "Wait, what!" Sam demanded. Where did her mother plan on sending her? Most of her relatives were less fit to raise a child than her mother was. "As of this weekend, you will be studying to become a nun at St. Mary's Church in Tacoma." There it was. Bombshell delivered. Sam exploded. "Wait a minute? I don't want to become a nun! I don't even go to church!" Sam was beyond angry. "You think you can just mess my life up like this?" It was not so much a question as a statement. "I gave you that life," her mother shot back. "As far as I'm concerned, it's mine, to do with as I please."

Sam was stunned. This couldn't be happening. She threw the bible down and went to leave. She really needed to talk to Carly right now. "You should be lucky I pulled you out early, so you could say goodbye to the few friends you have," her mother continued. "Yeah," Sam shot back. "Thanks for nothing!" With that, she exited the house, slamming the door as she left. She had to figure a way out of this. There was no way she was gonna become a nun. Just the thought of her wearing the black and white outfit made her sick to her stomach.

She started toward Carly's, she'd have the answer. It only took her ten minutes to reach Bushwell Plaza. She ignored Lewbert as she entered the lobby. A loud knock later, and she burst into Carly's apartment, almost running the other girl over in her haste. Carly couldn't help but notice Sam was crying. "What's wrong?" Carly asked worriedly. Sam sputtered out through her tears, "I need to tell you something."


	2. iTell Carly

**Ch.2 iTell Carly**

Carly Shay sat in disbelief at the sight before her. Sam had spent the last ten minutes crying in her lap. The last time she'd seen Sam break down like this was when she tried to hold a job so that she could pay Freddie and Carly back money. "What's wrong, Sam?" she'd asked for about the tenth time in a row. Sam finally began calming down enough to speak coherently. "I'm..." She stuttered. "You're what? Come on, Sam. I can't read your mind." Carly tried not to sound too harsh. "Come on, you can tell me. We're best friends. We can tell each other anything."

Sam took a deep breath and started over. "Before I came over, Mom and I got in a huge fight," she began. Her voice was shaky. Carly sensed there was more to it. Sam and her mom fought all the time, and Sam never broke down like this. Carly waited patiently for Sam to continue. "I'm moving," she said sadly. There it was. Carly was shocked. "Where are you moving? What about iCarly?" the questions were racing in her head. Sam shrugged. "I don't know. She didn't even give me a reason. It was all, here it is, have fun."

Sam's demeanor changed from sadness to anger. "I can try reasoning with her," Carly offered. Sam shook her head. "I already tried. Do you know what she told me? She said that because she gave me life, it was her's. She also pulled me out of school." Carly began to realize the seriousness of this whole issue. "Have you tried seeing if you can move in with me and Spencer?" she asked. It seemed like a logical solution to the problem. She was at Carly's all the time anyway, and her mother never seemed to mind.

"I haven't even told you the best part yet, and when I say best, I mean worst." Carly was confused. What could be worse than moving? Freddie chose this moment to walk through the door. Sam would have frightened him off, but the realization that she was about to leave her friends stopped her. "What's the worst part?" Carly questioned. Sam paused for a moment. She didn't know how she was gonna tell Carly this, especially with Freddie in the room. "She says I'm going to some church in Tacoma to become a nun." Carly was speechless. Freddie broke down laughing.

"I just imagined you in a habit," he said between laughs. When she didn't join his laughter, he began to get very scared. "You're not kidding, are you?" he asked slowly. She sent him a death glare. "It's not funny, Benson." The tone of her voice was all the threat she needed. Freddie immediately stopped laughing, and picked himself off the ground. "Do you know what church she's sending you to?" Carly asked. Sam shook her head. "By that point I was so mad, I blocked everything out," Sam replied. "Did she tell you when you're leaving?" Carly asked.

"She said this weekend," Sam answered. She really didn't want to relive that conversation. The very thought of it only made her madder. "Is there any way we'll be able to still do iCarly," Carly asked. "Hey whoa, we're not quitting iCarly are we?" Freddie interjected. Sam shook her head. "We may have to, Fredderly," she said sadly. Freddie was not willing to take that as an answer. iCarly was his only salvation from whatever mother-son activity he would otherwise be signed up for. "Well, let's see. It's Tuesday now. That gives us four days to try and talk your mom out of this," he said.

Jane Puckett wasn't angry that her daughter left. She figured, let her have her moments, because on Saturday, her life was going to change weather she liked it or not. She looked forward to the freedom of having Sam gone and smiled. "And the best part is," she said to herself, "Is no one will even miss her. Those friends of her's will quickly forget they ever knew her." She picked up the bible that Sam had thrown on the ground and smiled. Sam was going to get used to that book, because it was the only one she'd have for the forseeable future, and given the occupation she'd chosen for her daughter, it was kind of required reading.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. "This is Mary Elizabeth from St. Mary's Church," the older woman on the other line began. "I wanted to inform you that we are ready to recieve your daughter. Do you know when she'll be coming?" Mrs. Puckett nodded. "I'm bringing her out this Saturday. She doesn't have any objections, and at any rate, the decision's already been made." The woman on the other end nodded. "We have her room and Novice dress ready. She'll fit in nicely here," she said. "As Mother Superior, I'm obligated to tell you that the moment she enters our church, she will not be permitted to leave or have visitors for a long time. This includes you."

Mrs. Puckett smiled. No visitors. That meant no rescue. "Oh, we have no problem with that. She has no friends, and we don't get along anyway." Hook, line, and sinker. The old nun bought it. "We look forward to seeing you," she said before hanging up. Jane smiled. Fooling nuns was like taking candy from a baby.


	3. iSay Goodbye

**Ch. 3 iSay Goodbye**

"How am I going to get out of this?" Sam was pacing in the iCarly studio. She was racking her brain trying to come up with a plan. "We'll think of something. Freddie's looking up parental laws for the State of Washington right now." Sam was losing her patience. "I've got it," she said suddenly. "I just won't come home on Saturday. If Mom can't find me, she can't force me to leave." It was a good idea on paper, except for one obvious flaw. "That sounds great," Carly said. "Except where are you gonna be that isn't here? If you come up missing, the first place your mom's gonna look is here."

Sam frowned. She realized Carly was right. "There has to be a law against this," she said. "Parents haven't sent their daughters to convents since like, the middle ages," Sam remarked sarcastically. Carly nodded agreement. "We're screwed," Freddie reported. "What do you mean?" Carly asked. Freddie shook his head. "Sam's mother has the legal right to move her daughter wherever she wants, unless she is emancipated." Carly smiled. "There's our way out," she said. She needed to talk to Spencer. She rushed downstairs, nearly running Freddie over.

Spencer listened as Carly told him the situation. "Can you help?" she asked. He thought it over. Sam had just turned sixteen. She was old enough legally, if she could find a guardian. "That depends," he said slowly. "How long do we have before she leaves?" Sam hesitated before answering, "Saturday. Mom's taking me to Tacoma on Saturday." Spencer considered it. "Well, you're not gonna love hearing this, but it's too soon. It'll take one to three months to get a hearing," he explained. Remarkably, Sam did not show any anger.

Spencer and Carly knew better. Sam wasn't angry. She was seething. Carly put a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'll try to reason with your mom," she said. Sam tried to nod her head no but Carly would have none of it. "You said she was gonna make you go anyway, so what do we have to lose?" Sam gave up. "Why can't I just beat her?" she asked. Carly gave her a stern look. "I don't think violence will solve this issue," she responded. "I'll wait till tomorrow, maybe this will blow over by then," Carly said.

Sam desisted, she hadn't thought about it. Spencer said he'd go to the court house the next morning to arrange a court date for Sam's emancipation. Sam barely slept. She had too many dreams of being dressed like a nun. One of them involved Sam in Miss Briggs' class in full habit. Chants of "You're a nub!" awoke her from her sleep. It was about noon, and Sam noted that Carly was gone. She noticed Freddie working on the computer. "I really hope Carly can talk some sense into her," she said. Freddie gave her a comforting smile. "If anyone can, it's Carly," he replied.

Jane Puckett groggily answered a knock at her door. She wasn't surprised to see Carly. She didn't even bother inviting the girl in. "If you're here to beg me to keep Sam here, save your breath," she sneered. Carly tried to keep her calm. "Why are you doing this to her? Do you even care that she doesn't want to go?" Mrs. Puckett laughed at the question. "I care why?" she asked back. "She has no say in the matter, and she deserves it for being such a pain in my ass all these years." Carly was stunned that Sam's mom would speak of her daughter in this way.

Her face hardened. Maybe Sam was right. It was time to play hardball. "How can you say that about your own daughter?" Carly was beyond furious. Mrs. Puckett scoffed at the girl. "How can I not? She's completely useless to me." Carly couldn't take it anymore. "Well, I hope you don't do something you'll regret later," she said sadly. She left the Puckett residence barely concealing her tears. She made up her mind right then. Sam would get emancipated, and she would live with Carly and Spencer. They were as close as sisters anyway.

Sam couldn't take her eyes off the front door. The anticipation of weather or not Carly was successful was too much. Without warning the door to Carly's apartment flung open. "How did it go?" Sam asked as she jumped from the couch. "Why can't we just beat her?" Carly replied angrily. Sam eyed her best friend skeptically. "Whatever happened to violence not being a solution?" she asked. Carly shook her head.

"That was before I talked to that beast!" Carly yelled. Sam was begining to be afraid. Carly never got this angry. Not even to Nevel. Sam usually provided the muscle in that area. "She doesn't care that she's using your life as if it were a toy," Carly said. Sam nodded. "And this what, surprises you?" she asked. There was the slightest hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I just never knew you had it that bad," Carly replied sadly.

Saturday came too quickly. It was agreed that Gibby would work the technical aspects while Freddie co-hosted in her absence. They'd held a ceremony the night before, where Sam herself presented him with her coveted blue remote. "Handle it with respect," she said reverently. Her tone immediately changed. "Break it and die," she threatened. Carly and Freddie saw Sam off. "We'll miss you, Sam," Freddie said. Mrs. Puckett laughed. "No, you won't," she cruelly replied. Sam hesitantly got in the car. Carly and Freddie didn't leave until it was out of sight.


	4. Welcome to St Mary's

**Ch.4 Welcome to St. Mary's**

Sam couldn't stop looking back. She missed Seattle already. Besides, the alternative was to look at her mom, and that wasn't happening. The one time she'd looked forward, she saw a sign she'd been dreading since they left: "Tacoma, Wa. 15 miles." The ride was spent in silence. On Sam's part anyway. "You know, you'll thank me for this later," Mrs. Puckett said with a laugh. Sam couldn't see why. "You have no real friends," her mother callously continued. "I bet that Carly girl already has a new friend lined up." That did it.

Sam raged, "What would you know about true friendship? Dad didn't even stay for mine and Melanie's birth!" Mrs. Puckett was momentarily stunned. "And as I remember, you're longest relationship when the guy _wasn't _drunk lasted all of two hours!" Mrs. Puckett absorbed her daughter's words for all of two seconds. She responded by slapping the younger girl, fast and hard, on the cheek. "You should know better than to talk about your father in my prescence," she said icily. "You know, that smart-ass attitude of yours is one of many reasons you'll never be missed."

A bruise was beginning to form on Sam's cheek. She felt tears forming and she stifled them. There was no way she was gonna let her mother know she'd got to her. "No, mom, that's where you're wrong. See, my friends miss me right now. You on the other hand, have no friends. Our own family can't even stand you. When you die, everyone will show up at your funeral just to celebrate." Sam's eyes went wide as her mother pulled her fist back, but to Sam's surprise, no blow came. "I won't waste my energy on you," she said angrily. She instead turned onto the off ramp. They'd arrived in Tacoma.

"And that's it for this iCarly!" Carly yelled. She tried to be enthusiastic, but it wasn't right without Sam. As Gibby turned the camera off, Freddie checked the messages. They had briefly covered Sam's departure at the beginning of the night's show. There were tons of messages asking about her. "Where did Sam go?" one person wrote. Freddie was overwhelmed. He couldn't help but notice Carly moping in a corner. "Care to tell me about it?" he asked. He was quite sure he knew what it was. He just wanted to hear it from her.

Carly thought about it. She knew Freddie wasn't going to give up. "I miss her, Freddie!" Gibby decided that now would be a good time to leave the two alone. Freddie put a comforting arm around Carly's shoulder. "It'll be alright," he said. He tried to sound as comforting as possible. "Spencer will secure a court date, and we'll get Sam back." Carly wasn't so sure. "I hope so, Freddie. I hope that when this is over, she never has to go home to that woman ever again." Freddie was taken aback. He'd never met Sam's mom. Was she really that bad?

Ten minutes after they'd gotten off the freeway, St. Mary's Church came into view. It was a magnificent building. The chapel rose above other structures in all it's glory. Sam might have better appreciated it if the circumstances were different. As they pulled into the parking lot, Sam noticed an elderly woman in full habit standing at the entrance. Her stomach dropped as she realized that this was what was intended for her. As they got out of the car, Sam put on her best tough-girl face.

"Mrs. Puckett, I presume?" the older woman asked politely. Mrs. Puckett put on a fake smile as she greeted the lady. "And you must be Sister Mary Elizabeth," she said. Sam tried to hide herself behind her mother, to no avail. She just stepped to the side, revealing Sam. The old lady's eyes lit up. "And you must be Samantha," she said happily. Sam's eyes narrowed. "Nobody calls me that," she growled. Mary Elizabeth was shocked. "My name is Sam," she continued. Her mom laughed. "Not for much longer," she said. The old lady gestured them inside. Mrs. Puckett moved towards the open door, pushing her daughter forward as she did so.

Spencer Shay came running into Carly's room. Her head turned as he entered. "You'll never guess what just happened," he said. Carly began to get interested. "What?" she asked hesitantly. It was obvious to Spencer that she'd been crying. He knew this would bring her up. "I talked to the judge," he said slowly. Freddie jumped out of the chair he was sitting in. "What did he say?" he asked. Spencer smiled. "I explained the situation, and he informed me that while the law states that children must essentially go wherever their parents want them to, there are certain prohibitions."

"Such as?" Carly asked expectantly. Spencer answered, "For example, the parent automatically forfeits their parental rights whenever they give the child away. In our case, that's exactly what Mrs. Puckett did." Carly practically tackled her older brother in her happiness. "That's awesome!" she exclaimed. "Since it's a special case, the judge was gracious enough to give us a quick court date. One to two months tops." Freddie now joined in the tackling, and together he and Carly bum-rushed Spencer. "So will Sam's mom be able to stop us?" he asked. Spencer shook his head no. "She's likely to try, but the judge told me she won't have a leg to stand on."

Sam tried to maintain her composure as her mother drove away. Sam clutched at the bible her mother had forced into her hands before leaving. Part of her wanted to break down and cry. She'd never felt so alone in her life. She was broken from her thoughts by Sister Mary Elizabeth. "Come along now, Mary Francis," she instructed. Sam whirled to face her. "What the hell did you just call me?" she demanded. Mary Elizabeth's face hardened. "You will not use that language in the House of God!" she yelled. Sam shrunk back. She was expecting to be struck. "Now if you'll follow me, we'll get you properly attired.

Sam hesitantly followed Mother Superior through several halls. They came at last to a single room. "You'll be staying here for the time being," the older woman explained. Sam took in her surroundings. Laid out on the bed, she saw her new clothes. The scream could be heard throughout the church.


	5. Sam vs Mother Superior

**Ch.5 Sam vs. Mother Superior**

"I look like a nub!" Sam stared through a mirror at herself in disbelief. She was dressed in a full-length black dress. It was sleeveless, revealing a white blouse. She was glad no one at Ridgeway could see her, because she'd never hear the end of this. "I have no idea what a nub is," Mary Elizabeth said with a minor hint of annoyance. "What you look like is a picture perfect Novice," she continued. Sam shrank back as the older lady put a black scarf on her head, completing the hideous ensemble. Sam tried to use the worst attitude possible. "There's no way I'll ever be seen in this," she said. Her voice was full of defiance.

Mary Elizabeth had been Mother Superior for over forty years. She couldn't remember when a charge had given her this much trouble. "I was told you'd cooperate completely," she scolded. Sam recoiled as if she'd been punched. "Wait a sec, who told you that?" she asked. She had a feeling she knew the answer, and she might be able to get out of this if the truth was known. "Why, your mother, of course," came the reply. Sam burst out laughing. "What could possibly be funny?" the older woman asked.

"Mary Whatever-Your-Name-Is, my mother played you like a fiddle. She dumped me here cause she doesn't want me around anymore." Never before had Mary Elizabeth seen such defiance from a novice. Her face hardened as she lectured, "My name is Mary Elizabeth, and your name is Mary Francis." Sam shuddered at the old lady's tone. Never before had anyone challenged Sam like this. Most adults left her to her own devices as much as possible. "You will address me as either Reverend Mother or Mother Superior, however brief your stay may be."

With that out of the way, Mary Elizabeth softened her tone somewhat. "Now, it is clear to me that you are here against your will. For that I am sorry. But I think you could use a bit of discipline." She paused to let this sink in. "You will be treated like any other novice would. Now here is an important question. Other than your mother, is there anyone related to you who would take you?" Sam wasted no time. "Spencer Shay," she replied. She was glad that this old bat was seeing reason. "Is he related?" Mary Elizabeth asked. Sam shook her head no. "He's my best friend's brother," she answered.

Carly was clearly not herself. She'd been down ever since Sam left. Freddie and Spencer tried everything they could think of to cheer her up. Not even Galini's pie worked. She sat dejectedly in the iCarly studio, looking at pictures of the three of them together. She was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't hear Freddie knock. She didn't acknowledge him as he entered. "Don't do this to yourself," he said softly. Carly made no objections as he pulled her in for a hug. "I miss her," Carly said sadly. She was surprised she wasn't crying her eyes out. "I know," Freddie replied. "I miss her too."

Sam eyed the farm tools with a glare that could strike down anything. "You must be joking if you think I'm gonna do manual labor," Sam said sarcastically. The old nun was not amused. "As long as you're here, you'll do as you're told," she said. Sam was not deterred. "Look, lady, I don't take orders from my parents or my teachers. What makes you think I'm gonna listen to you?"

The older woman accomplished something with a look that no other adult before her had ever done. She scared Sam Puckett. Sam hesitantly picked up a rake and went to work. "That's better," she said. Sam began taking her frustration out on the ground. "Stupid mom," she said as she slammed the rake down. "Stupid nuns," she continued. She felt the need to beat something, anything. This was all her mother's fault. All she ever did was bend over backwards for her mother, and this was how she was repayed.

She didn't realize that Mary Elizabeth was watching her with a concerned look on her face. "This girl has a lot of anger," she observed. During her time as a nun, she'd seen a lot. She'd helped several women who were in abusive relationships. It was never easy, and she noticed the bruise on Sam's face when she'd arrived. The first problem was always the hardest, getting the victimized party to admit they had a problem.

She had a feeling there was more beneath the surface. She decided she'd do everything she could to help the young teenager and she'd start by calling Spencer Shay. She had a feeling she was going to advocate Sam living there, as opposed to her mother's.


	6. iAdmit

**Ch.6 iAdmit**

Sam was finally finished doing yard work. She managed to break two rakes. Mary Elizabeth wasn't as concerned about that as she was about the girl who'd broken them. "Samantha, may I have a word with you please?" she asked, tapping her on the shoulder. Sam nearly jumped. She thought she was alone. "Look, I really don't like it when people call me Samantha," she answered. "Call me Sam." Mary Elizabeth nodded. "Fair enough," she said.

"First off, do you know Spencer Shay's number?" Sam nodded. "Like the back of my hand," she said. "His sister is my best friend," she continued. The older lady tried to settle her down. "Hang on a minute," she said sternly. Sam managed to calm herself down. "I noticed you had a bruise on your cheek when you arrived." Sam touched her cheek carefully. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. 

"Sam, be honest. Does your mother hit you?" Sam was silent. She'd known this woman for barely even a day. And yet, Sam felt she could trust her. She nodded. "Yeah, she hits me," Sam began explaining. "On our way here, she slapped me because I talked about my father," she continued. Sam began pouring out various incidents. She told Mary Elizabeth things she'd never told Carly. She lifted her shirt, to reveal a partially healed burn. "Where did you get that?" the older lady asked. Sam closed her eyes, remembering.

"It was about three weeks ago, I had just come home from school. Mom asked if I could buy her latest boyfriend some beer." The nun nodded, as Sam continued. "I pointed out that I was underage, and she was boiling some water on the stove." Sam paused for a moment. "My mom asked what use I was if I couldn't buy beer, and when I shrugged my shoulders, she said I was useless and threw the pot of boiling water on me." Mary Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Did you go to the hospital?" she asked. The burn didn't look infected, but it didn't look treated either.

Sam vigorously shook her head no. "I can't go to a hospital!" she exclaimed. "Carly might find out!" Sam yelled. The whole reason she never went to the hospital was because she was afraid that somehow, some way, Carly or Freddie might find out she'd been there. Mary Elizabeth wasn't buying it. "Well, your friends aren't here," she said softly. "We have a makeshift clinic, if you will. It's nowhere near the level of a hospital, but it's better than nothing." Sam tried to say no, but she was cut off. "This isn't up for debate," she said sternly. "You need to have that burn looked at. Now, you have my word that no one here will tell your friends." Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "That is your call," she continued. Sam relented, and followed Mary Elizabeth.

She winced as the nun examined the burn on her side. "I can't believe you never had this looked at," Mary Helena said. Sam winced again. "Why?" she asked. "This is a second degree burn," the younger nun explained. She was older than Sam, but not as old as Mary Elizabeth. "How did you manage to keep it from getting infected?" she asked. Sam shrugged. "I kept it as clean as possible," she said. "It hurt like a monster to put cold water on it, and showering too." The two nuns nodded. Sam remembered to watch her language in front of the nuns. After all, other than Carly, Spencer and Freddie, these nuns were the first people to _ever_ give a crap about Sam's well being. It was the least she could do in return to respect their wishes.

Mary Helena nodded. "It's a good thing you put cold water on it. That helped a great deal in slowing infection." Sam didn't realize what the big deal was. The nun pulled a large bandage. The ointment she'd applied beforehand lessened the pain. "I'm going to dress this burn now. You always want to bandage a second degree burn." Sam noted it for future reference. She hoped that she would be emancipated, so that there would be no need for it.

Mary Elizabeth watched the girl with concern. You couldn't tell, but Sam Puckett had been through a lot. "So you really weren't fed by your mother?" Mary Helena questioned. Sam shook her head no. "Mom hasn't held a steady job in at least six years," Sam said. "The food in the house is usually hers." Mary Elizabeth couldn't help but notice Sam's particular emphasis on that. "I usually ate at Carly's," she continued. "Her brother makes enough money to keep the house well stocked.

"What does he do?" Mary Helena questioned. "He's an artist. He makes sculptures." She nodded. "Well I for one, will do everything in my power to make sure you never return to your mother," the older nun said. Sam shed a tear. "You mean it?" she asked. Mary Elizabeth nodded. "Now, you said you were working at being emancipated?" she asked. Sam nodded. "We'll help you," she said. Sam smiled. "How will I repay you?" she asked. Mary Elizabeth chuckled. "It's what we do," she said.


	7. iFight

**Ch. 7 iFight**

It had been roughly a week since Sam left. Carly was coping, barely. On this particular day, Spencer had been called into school because someone said something they shouldn't have. Spencer entered the Principal's Office after a brief wait. He shook Ted Franklin's hand. "I never thought I'd have to call you in because of Carly's behavior," Ted Franklin said with a laugh. Spencer chuckled uneasily. "Neither did I," he replied.

"So what happened?" Spencer asked slowly. Principal Franklin shrugged his shoulders. "It seems Carly has taken Sam's departure hard," he said sadly. Spencer nodded. She'd been detached ever since that night. Freddie and him had done everything they could, but nothing seemed to work. It was clear that without Sam around, Carly was clearly not herself. "She attends third period with a girl named Valerie," Principal Franklin explained.

"Uh oh," Spencer said. He had heard briefly of Valerie. Carly had told him about the girl's attempt to steal Sam and Freddie away. "She said she was glad that Sam was gone," Principal Franklin continued. The two adults were interrupted by Carly's entrance into the office. "Spencer," she said. She couldn't look him in the eye. He patted her head. "It's ok, kiddo." Carly fought the urge to break down and cry. "I just snapped," she said.

Spencer could hardly believe it. His little sister had got into a fight. "Apparently, it took three teachers to pull her off Valerie," Principal Franklin said. There was an air of surprise in his voice. "How do you want to handle this?" Spencer asked. Carly steeled herself. She was prepared to face the consequences of her actions. Principal Franklin considered it.

"Well, ordinarily, I'd suspend both parties for at least three days for fighting. But given the circumstances, I think 3 days of after school detention will be sufficient." Spencer nodded. "I think that's fair," he said. Carly breathed a sigh of relief. "Furthermore, since Valerie instigated it, she will spend the next week in detention," Franklin continued. He looked directly at his pupil. "Look, I understand that you miss Sam," he began sternly. "But you can't punch everybody who speaks bad about her," he continued.

"Next time, I won't be so lenient," he said. Carly nodded. "Yes, sir," she said slowly. With that, The two left the office. School was over anyway. To Carly's surprise, Freddie was waiting outside. She gave him a hug as soon as she was out the door. "How'd it go?" he asked with a laugh. Carly found her smile. "I got three days of detention," she explained. Freddie almost fainted at that. Spencer had to steady him. "I never thought I'd see the day Carly Shay would get detention," he said after a laugh. Carly playfully shoved him.

"You saw me get detention on our 50th web show," Carly said with a laugh. "Yeah, but that was on purpose," Freddie countered. Spencer couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. Seeing Carly interact with her friends always made his day. As the trio went to exit the school, Valerie blocked their path. She glared at Carly. "Watch your back, Shay," she threatened. Carly laughed. "Nice eye," Freddie said. Carly began to channel Sam. "Try me again, and I'll make the other one match!" Valerie stomped her foot and walked away at that. Freddie and Carly exchanged high fives.

"I think we just saw another first," Freddie said playfully. Carly laughed. "What, it sounded like something Sam would say," she defended. Freddie nodded his agreement. "Actually, Sam would have actually hit her," Spencer pointed out. The three of them laughed. It was true. Sam wasn't known for her diplomacy. Valerie watched them leave in anger. "You'll get yours, Carly Shay," she said to no one.

Sam realized she had the wrong idea about this whole situation. As a matter of fact, her mother may have done her a huge favor by bringing her here. Sam realized that she had never been so happy. What could be considered abandonment, she considered freedom. She was content in the knowledge that Spencer was doing everything he could to get her emancipated. She briefly felt the burn on her side, and knew that when it healed, it would be the last memory of a bad time.

The nuns at St. Mary's Church did something that few outside of Carly and Freddie did. They treated her like a person. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but when the time came, she was gonna have a hard time saying goodbye to everybody. As she continued to process her thoughts, she was interrupted by Mary Elizabeth. "It's time to do some yard work, Sam," she said patiently. Sam turned to face her, a smile on her face. "Then let's do it, she said happily. The outer shell of Sam Puckett was slowly fading away.


	8. The Hearing

**Ch.8 The Hearing**

A month passed, and Sam had never been happier. Except maybe doing iCarly, she couldn't remember a time she'd ever felt better. Luckily for her, the nuns at St. Mary's church had a few lap tops and access to the internet. She never missed iCarly. She even had to give Freddie credit. He had an awesome sense of humor. She particularly enjoyed the latest Messin' with Lewbert, where he had fallen for a shaken up soda that was put on his desk by Freddie. She had also talked to Carly earlier today, and had been overjoyed hearing her best friend's voice.

Mary Elizabeth had allowed her to call Carly as a reward for her yard work. In the last week she'd helped plant a vegetable garden, which would aid the church in feeding the hungry. She gave Carly the number of the church, so Spencer would have a way to reach her. She was enjoying some time to herself when Mary Elizabeth knocked on her door. "Come in," Sam said with a laugh. The old lady entered Sam's room with a smile on her face. "What's up?" Sam asked

"I just got a call from Spencer," Mary Elizabeth replied. "He says that he got you a court date tomorrow a noon." The smile that was already on Sam's face seemed to grow in length. "That is awesome," she said. The nun suddenly looked serious. "Sam, I think you should tell the judge about your mother," she said. Sam stopped smiling. "That might mean Carly'll find out," she said slowly. The nun nodded. "That is a possibility," she replied. Sam clutched the burn at her side as she thought about it. "I don't know," she said sadly. Mary Elizabeth looked right in the younger girl's eyes. "Do you want your mother to get away with it?" she asked.

Sam simply shook her head no. "Then you have to tell the judge," she replied. Sam seemed to be considering it. "Also," the nun pointed out, "the judge will be more enclined to grant your emancipation if you can show good reason why your mother should not have custody of you." Sam realized that. But if she knew her friends, they'd be in the audience, and they'd been in ignorance of this particular part of Sam's life. The saying was true, ignorance is bliss. "I'll think about it," Sam said softly. "Get some rest," the nun directed. "You have a long day tomorrow."

The drive into Seattle was quiet and pleasant. Internally, Sam was a mixed bag of emotions. on one hand, the fact that she was hopefully about to be free of her mother made her happier than any words could describe. But the flip side was that if she told the judge about the abuse, Carly and Freddie would certainly find out. She'd always had a tough exterior, and it wasn't untill this recent month that she'd been able to let go. The Seattle County Court House came into view as she pondered it. She'd been assured that Mary Elizabeth and Mary Helena would come forward as witnesses.

"All rise!" the bailiff yelled. A middle aged woman took her rightful seat at the bench. "The honorable Judge Lauren Williams presiding. Your honor, this is case number 250, to determine the emancipation of one Samantha Joy Puckett." The judge nodded. "You may be seated," she said. Court was in session with a bang of the gavel. Jane Puckett made no attempt to mask her contempt at the legal system. Judge Williams got straight to business.

"I understand that Samantha is sixteen years of age," the judge began. Sam nodded. "That's correct, your honor," she said. "Furthermore, it is my understanding that Mrs. Puckett attempted to give you to a convent," the judge continued. Jane Puckett rose from her seat. "That's a lie!" she yelled. Looking directly in her daughter's eyes, she said, "You wanted to go. You even begged me." Sam's jaw hit the floor. "I did not!" she shot back.

"Order!" the judge yelled, banging the gavel. "One more outburst like that, Mrs. Puckett, and you will be held in contempt and removed from my courtroom." Jane sat down without saying anything further. "Miss Puckett, please take the stand." Sam rose from her seat hesitantly, and slowly made her way to the witness stand. As she turned to sit, she glanced at the audience, looking for two people in particular. Sure enough, Carly and Freddie were there. They weren't hard to spot, considering they sat in the front row.

"Samantha, you realize you are still a minor, and therefore, you are required to live with a legal adult," the judge began. "Do you know someone who, related or otherwise is qualified to be responsible for you?" Sam didn't miss a beat. "Spencer Shay, your honor." Spencer rose from his seat with pride. "Your honor, I am more than prepared to take Sam in," he said. "We have more than enough space in my apartment, and I make enough to support the three of us." The judge nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Shay. Take your seat." Spencer sat down. The judge so far could see no problem with this. Looking at Sam, she asked, "Are there any other reasons why living with your mother is not in your best interest?" Sam chuckled. "There's about a thousand," she replied. The judge was not amused. "Care to elaborate?" she asked in a tone that left no room for monkey business. "For one thing, there's never any food in the house," Sam began. "I've eaten better in the church she dumped me at than I have in the past three years."

Sam noticed her mother seething in her seat. She took a deep breath. It was now or never. Besides, she could tell from looking at her mother that if she lost, she'd suffer dearly for this. Carly looked at her, and for the first time, she couldn't read the expression on Sam's face. "Not only that, but she beats me." The entire room got quiet, with the exception of Jane's angry shouting. "That's a lie! Your honor, she is a habitual liar. I have never struck my children."

Sam was expecting this. "Oh, really, mom? Then how do you explain this?" She turned and pulled her shirt up halfway exposing not just the burn, but numerous whelts and bruises to the judge. Mrs. Puckett tried in vain to maintain her innocence. "Your honor, those were self inflicted," she tried, but her voice studdered to the point that not even she believed it. Carly stared wide eyed. This was a relevation. She only wished she'd found out sooner. Freddie stared stoicily ahead. Judge Williams made a decision.

Looking right at Jane, she said, "Bailiff, remove this woman from my court and place her in custody. I have seen some messed up people in my time, but you take the cake." Sam laughed as her mother attempted to run. It made no difference. No less than four armed police officers rushed to stop her. With no way out, she did the only thing she could. She surrendered. As she was led from the courtroom, the audience cheered.

"Order!" the judge shouted, banging her gavel. The crowd silenced themselves. "In light of this evidence, I will recess in my chambers to consider my verdict," she said. "Samantha, you may step down." Sam nodded. "I perfer to be called Sam," she said with a smile." The judge returned the nod. "Fair enough," she said.


	9. The Verdict

**Ch.9 The Verdict**

"I can't believe you never told me." Carly put a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. She was still digesting the news that Sam's mother abused her. Sam stifled her tears. "I'm sorry, Carls," she began after composing herself. "I should have told you," she continued. "Shh yeah," Freddie said. His voice was more serious than either girl had ever heard him. Gone was the funny and happy boy they were used to. Freddie couldn't figure it out. Sam was a beautiful young lady. He may have had his differences with her, but the fact that she had suffered such pain was reprehensible to him. And from a parent, no less.

He personally had no idea how she'd hid it so well. As he looked at her face, he noticed her latest bruise. He hoped that it was the last injury she'd ever suffer at the hands of her... he couldn't stomach calling her a mother. "We would have stopped it," he said softly. Sam wiped her eyes. "I know. You guys are the best friends I've ever had." The three friends embraced in a hug. Spencer looked the scene over quietly. He recalled a time several months ago, when Sam had been noticeably limping.

He'd asked her what happened, only to be told she'd sprained her ankle. He hadn't given it a second thought. He realized now, however, that her telling him no when he asked to look at it should have set off an alarm in his head. "Never again," he said to himself. He couldn't believe the courage Sam had shown. "I have to ask you something, and it's important that you tell me the truth," he said. Sam looked him in the eye. "Ask away," she replied.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked. Sam looked at her feet. "Off and on for about three years now," she answered after a moment's pause. Spencer nodded as he took that in. Part of him wanted to inspect Carly for any suspicious injuries. Sam was quick to reassure him. "Look, she never did it around Carly," she said. 'Of course not," Carly thought. She'd had several sleepovers at Sam's house and never knew. "I have a question," she said, looking Sam directly in the eye.

"Does Melanie know?" Sam bit her lip. After a moment's hesitation, she responded, "Yes, Mel helped dress some of my wounds last time she was here." Carly's world began spinning. She could not comprehend how something like this could be happening to her best friend under her nose for so long. "Promise me something," she said after a few minutes. "What?" Sam asked, her voice breaking. She knew she'd hurt Carly's feelings by not telling her. Carly looked right into her tear-stained eyes. "Promise me that if something like this ever happens again, you'll tell us."

Sam wasted no time. "You have my word, Carly," she said. She felt lighter. She'd been hiding this for so long, and now she was finally free. The audience waited in silent anticipation. They did not have to wait long. "All Rise!" the bailiff yelled. Judge Williams took a moment to straighten her robe before sitting. "Be seated," she said. "This was not a difficult decision to make," she began. She wasted no time getting to the point. "It is the ruling of this court that one Samantha Joy Puckett be remanded to the care of one Spencer Shay at the earliest possible convienience." Sam's face wore a smile from ear to ear. "While I have no doubt that Mr. Shay will provide a significantly better environment than her mother, I am reccommending a CPS worker make regular inspections for the next three months, just to make sure everything is in order. We're adjourned."

The audience went up in celebration. Sam looked at the people who made this possible with tears in her eyes. Mary Elizabeth smiled warmly as the two locked eyes. "Thank you," Sam said, although she didn't think she'd be heard in the commotion. Mary Elizabeth responded by nodding ever so slightly. She embraced Spencer in a hug. "Welcome to the family," he said with a laugh. With that, Sam and her friends left the courthouse. It was decided that they would return with Sam to St. Mary's Church to say goodbye to the nuns.

One forty-five minute drive later, and Sam was back at St. Mary's. Carly and Freddie stared open mouthed at the church Sam had been living in. They thought that Sam's mom would have left her in a prisonlike building. "You will come back to visit, won't you?" Mary Helena said with a smile as she hugged Sam for the last time. It hadn't taken long for Sam to gather her belongings. "Of course we will," Sam replied. She shared a hug with Mary Elizabeth. "Thank you, for everything," she said. The older woman nodded. "You are most welcome, child," she replied. "I'll visit soon," Sam said as she got in Spencer's car to go home. Finally, she was free.


	10. Time Heals All

**Ch.10 Time Heals All**

It had been four months since Sam had come to live with Spencer and Carly. The first thing Spencer did was re-register her at Ridgeway. It was the last month of school, so Sam had to was going to have to do summer school to make up for the missed time. She gladly agreed. She was going to graduate on time, no force could stop that. As for her mother, she had recieved a twenty-five year sentence for criminal child abuse. Given her age, and the fact that she wasn't up for parole, it was likely that she'd die in prison.

The state decided that Melanie should also be remanded into Spencer's custody, as their relatives were less than suitable. Spencer decided that Melanie would start her next year of schooling at Ridgeway, as he could not afford her private school. Melanie made no objection. "I get to go to school with Sam," she said happily. The Shay apartment was already prepared to take her. Sam had never been happier. The burn on her side didn't even hurt anymore. Sam acted as though it never existed.

Carly cheerfully rounded the corner to her locker. It was the last day of school, and she began cleaning out her locker. She was so busy, she didn't realize who was behind her. That is, until she was roughly spun around and pinned against the locker next to her. "I told you you better watch your back, Shay," Valerie threatened. Carly looked at her fearfully, and noticed the girls behind her. "What?" Valerie questioned. "Where's your bravado? You don't look so tough now!"

Carly bit her lip. "If you do this, you're gonna regret it," she warned. Valerie had no idea. "Yeah, right, Shay," she answered back. "Sam's gone, and Freddie's not here to protect you." Valerie didn't notice that Carly wasn't looking at her. "As a matter of fact, Sam's all talk. Now, I believe I owe you a black eye." As she pulled her fist back, she found herself thrown backwards. "I'm all talk, huh?" Sam asked. The girls backing Valerie up ran in fear.

"Sam? When did you get back?" Valerie stuttered. Sam never took her eyes off her opponent. "I've been here the last month," she replied. Valerie was stunned. "Oh, I never noticed. What with no one giving a damn about you," Valerie fired back. Carly shuddered in fear. It was about to get fighty. "I'm gonna do you a favor. Two actually," Sam said in a calm voice. "First, I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that." Valerie chuckled. "And the second and probably more important favor I'm gonna do for you, is pretend I didn't just see you attempt to hit Carly."

Valerie tried to maintain her bravado. Sam grinned menacingly. "That is, if you don't get out of my face in about two seconds," she threatened. Valerie considered it. "I'm not scared of you, _Samantha,_" she said with a sneer. Without warning, she threw a punch, aimed at Sam's head. Sam effortlessly ducked out of the way, and positioned herself in front of a locker. "Try that again, I dare you," Sam dared. Valerie was too happy to oblige.

She threw a second punch with as much strength as she could muster. Sam ducked again, and everyone within earshot was treated to a sickening crunch, followed by a deafening scream. Valerie clutched her hand, which was now gushing blood. It was clear that there were multiple bone breaks. Principal Franklin arrived shortly thereafter. Valerie tried to blame Sam, to no avail. At least ten came forward to say that not only had Valerie thrown the first punch, but Sam never laid a hand on her in return.

"Save it," he said sternly. "Go to the nurse's office to get your hand checked out, then report directly to my office," he ordered. Valerie nodded meekly. "Thanks, Ted," Sam said with a laugh, earning her a stern look. "Sam, you know very well to address me as Principal Franklin," he said sternly. Sam nodded. "Sorry, _Principal _Franklin." He smiled. "Welcome back, Sam," he said with a smile. "Good to be back," she replied. With that, Carly and Sam left to begin their summer break.

Freddie heard what happened later, and all three had a good laugh about it. It turned out later that Valerie broke every bone in her hand. Sam sent her a sympathy card that read, _"Maybe next time you'll think twice before messing with Carly!"_ Life was good.

**The End**


End file.
